deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Taurus vs. Amon
What-if Death Battle Amon vs. Adam Taurus.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description RWBY vs. Avatar. Hatred of a select group drives these ruthless masked terrorists for supremacy. Introduction Wiz: Hatred. It can drive a person to evil actions, all the while blinding them to their own sins. Boomstick: Like Adam Taurus, the White Fang Faunus from RWBY. Wiz: And Amon, leader of the Equalists from Avatar. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Adam Taurus Wiz: The Faunus; a species of humanoids who posses a distinctive animal trait such as ears or horns, and serve as one of the two sentient species, alongside good-old fashioned humans. Boomstick: 'Good' and 'old' may not be terms that can be given to every human however, since they treated the Faunus like they were basically second-class citizens. Wiz: This level of inequality eventually led to the rise of the Faunus equal rights movement known as the White Fang, who attempted to promote their desires for equality with peaceful protests. Boomstick: And when that didn't work, guess which new method they took? Wiz: As the White Fang turned to increasingly brutal and lethal activates, there was one man who ranked above his comrades with the amount of scorn and wrath he put into his fight for Faunus equality. A man named Adam Taurus. *Background **Age: 23 **Height: 6’4 **Bull Faunus **Mentor of Blake Belladonna **Former White Fang member **Branded across his eye Boomstick: And he looks every bit the inspiring figure of sinister might you would want for an extremist group. Just look at that trench-coat and that mask. Wiz: Oh, he doesn't wear it for decoration, but instead to hide the scars of a former life. Boomstick: Come on now, can't be that bad - Great Scott! Wiz: Even since being branded, rather unnecessarily, across the eye, Adam's hatred of humanity outgrew the rest of his kin's, and he turned his goals from enabling the Faunus to become humanity's equals to their conquerors and rulers. Boomstick: So much so that he decided to join the faction of an evil Gothic witch named Salem, and thanks to his sway in the White Fang, was an invaluable member. Wiz: It wasn't just that either, because Adam was a force to be reckoned with one the battlefield thanks to his weapons Wilt and Blush. Boomstick: Sounds like what I do to ruin a date. *Wilt and Blush **Katana and sheath **Blush doubles as rifle **Used in Iaido style **Semblance ***Absorbs enemy attack power ***Powerful charged slashes ***Afterimage generation ***Takes time to prepare ***Powered by Aura Wiz: What, ew, no! Not Wilt then Blush, Wilt and Blush, a katana and sheath used in more ways that functioning as a weapon and...weapon holder. Boomstick: That's right, because Blush is also a rifle, and can even fire the katana hilt fire like a bullet. Even then, they fulfil their basic purpose well enough, because Adam channels his inner Vergil in a series of rapid slashes, making him a nightmare to keep track of on the battlefield. Wiz: Wilt and Blush are also the means through which Adam charges his Semblance; by blocking enemy attacks with the bare blade, Adam can store up the resulting energy for a number of purposes. Popup: Although Adam appears to primarily take energy from projectile attacks, it is likely he can draw on energy from physical attacks, demonstrated in an instant during his second battle with Yang, using said energy to launch her back. Boomstick: The most prominent of which is a slash so powerful, it turns its victims into ribbons with a single use. He can also generate afterimages, but no-one every really remembers that. Wiz: You did just now. Boomstick: Shut it Wiz! *Feats **Repelled a bandit attack **Disintegrated a spider droid **Helped lead the attack on Beacon **Usurped control of the White Fang **Survived a laser blast **Intercepted Yang’s attack **Defeated Blake, Yang, Sienna Kahn Wiz: Aside from his Semblance, the Aura that gives Adam this power has helped him through some tough things, like being blasted by an energy cannon that obliterated the back end of a train carriage. By taking into comparison that aluminum is used to construct most train carriages and comparing the hole made to the Spider-Droid's height, then Adam was able to take an attack worth 36 trillion joules. Boomstick: Adam's also rather quick on his feet, capable of intercepting Yang's attack and performing the infamous disarming; according to Kepekley23 on the VS wiki, she can move at Mach 6. Popup: It's possible that Adam can move faster, since a fellow Faunus Sun Wukong dodged a lightning bolt beam from a Grimm at Mach 11, according to WeeklyBattles. Wiz: Adam has had many victories under his belt, but he's far from unstoppable; without his katana, he cannot channel his Semblance and is basically a sitting duck. Boomstick: Also, fitting for a Bull Faunus, he tends to charge into battle without much of a plan. Wiz: Still, amongst the villains of RWBY, few left as much as an impression as Adam Taurus. Amon Wiz: During his time as the Avatar, Aang's most infamous adversary was the Fire Lord Ozai, so after defeating him, bringing the 100 years war to an end, and helping to found Republic City, you'd be hard pressed to find anyone else at this time who can be considered as equal an opponent to Aang as Ozai. Boomstick: That is, until the crime kingpin Yakone was discovered to be a Bloodbender, and not just any old Bloodbender; a Bloodbender who could manipulate a person's blood without the need for a full moon, so yeah, a pretty good qualifier for one of Aang's most deadliest foes. Wiz: So much so that Aang inflicted the same penalty for his crimes on Yakone like he had done for Ozai: permentanly removing his power to bend. Boomstick: In spite of losing his powers, he still had plenty of mob connections, and used them to get himself a brand new face so he could escape to the Northern Water Tribe. Wiz: There, he would start a family, and seemingly turn his back on getting revenge on the Avatar. Boomstick: But when finding out his two sons were Bloodbenders like him, he began training them to be his instruments of his revenge. Only problem was, he ended up pushing his eldest son, Noatak, too hard, and thus he grew up to hate Bending with a passion for what having this power had put him through. Wiz: And so he left to begin his crusade against Benders, leading the Equalists under his new name, Amon. *Background **Real Name: Noatak **Age: 40 **Height: Est. 6’2 **Son of Yakone **Leader of the Equalists **Good at face painting Boomstick: Under his new mantle, Amon took his fight to Republic City and began dismantling the hold that Benders had over it, using both his charisma and a special power his Bloodbending enabled. *Skills and Powers **Skilled hand-to-hand fighter **Acrobatics **Bending **Waterbending ***Manipulation of water **Bloodbending ***Manipulates others’ blood ***Controls their bodies ***Used to remove bending Wiz: In a twisted reflection the Avatar's power of Energybending, Amon possesses the ability to stripe a Bender of their powers. There's a healthy amount of speculation to how this works, but considering that Amon targets his opponent's forehead during this procedure, it's possible he uses his Bloodbending to sever the memory synapses that enable a person to know how to Bend. Boomstick: This would explain how the current Avatar Korra could Airbend after getting her other Bending skills removed seconds beforehand; she had just newly learned how to, and thus the synapse for that particular set of knowledge. Wiz: Bloodbending also enables Amon to contort and manipulate the bodies of other people like puppets, and as Bloodbending is an extension of Waterbending, Amon can also manipulate water. Popup: Waterbending also enables a person to generate ice or steam from liquids, and as Amon is a master Waterbender, it's highly likely he can perform these variations himself, as well as techniques such as the Water Whip. Boomstick: Yeah, that's a given, but Amon rarely needs to use his full capabilities, and he's shown this off countless times. *Feats **Conquered Republic City **Withstood a lightning bolt **Dodged a lightning bolt **Resisted Tarrlok’s Bloodbending **Removed the Bending of numerous bending **Superior to his father, who Bloodbended an entire court **Defeated Lightning Bolt Zolt, Lin Beifong, Korra Wiz: He's depowered dozens of Benders, and has powered straight through many of their attempts to ward him off, such as withstand a bolt of lightning head on, dodging another bolt of lighting, and even resisting his brother Tarrlok's own Bloodbending. Boomstick: And most impressively of all, he's conquered Republic City and defeat Avatar Korra herself. Wiz: But being Amon certainly has its drawbacks; he cannot use his full Bending powers unless in absolute privacy, and the fact his depowering seems limited to only Benders naturally doesn't give him much help against different kinds of abilities. Boomstick: But long after being uncovered by Korra and taken down by his brother in a murder-suicide, Amon remains one of the most deadliest adversaries to the Avatar. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time a Death Battle! The Battle During the night, Adam Taurus, flanked by two of his White Fang underlings, marched down the lamplight lit street. Suddenly, a trio of bola cables whipped out of the darkness behind them; although two of them succeeded in yanking the White Fang goons into the shadows, where they disappeared with yells, Adam whipped around and slashed through the cable intended for him. Adam watched as the severed cable retreated into the darkness, and out of it stepped a masked man with a line of differently masked men behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another line of masked strangers behind him, trapping him between the two lines of men. Amon: Stand back; I'll deal with this Adam Taurus: What is this? Who are you? Amon's eyes gazed out from his mask. Amon: I am the solution. Adam titled his head to the side, before chuckling and pointed his scabbard, sword hilt first; a pull of the trigger, and Wilt flew forward with a bang, hilt first, directly towards Amon. FIGHT! Amon dodged to the side to avoid the flying sword, and then Adam was suddenly near him to catch the handle of the sword and swing it at Amon, who performed another dodge. Not letting up on his assault, Adam slashed numerous times at Amon, but each time the latter dodged and weaved around the attacks. After performing a spinning slash, which Amon also dodged away from, Adam stabbed forwards. Instead of dodging, however, Amon stepped down onto the blade, trapping it against the ground, before leaping off it and over Adam's head, landing behind him. Before Adam could react, Amon seized him by the wrist and twisted it behind his back whilst simultaneously kicking him behind the knees, bringing Adam down onto his knees. Amon's hand darted out to press its thumb onto his forehead in the process it took to remove a person's Bending. However, his thumb was instead blocked by Adam's Aura. Amon's eyes widened before Adam reversed his grip on his sword, in the hand which Amon hadn't sized to trap Adam, and stabbed at Amon; he released Adam's wrist and leapt backwards before the blade's point could strike him. Now free, Adam whipped around and aimed the barrel of Blush at Amon, firing off a hail of bullets and searing the edge of Amon's hood as he moved to the side, the rest of the bullets peppering the concrete wall. Amon: Hmm...you don't appear to be an ordinary Bender; no matter, you will fall all the same. Adam Taurus: We'll see. He took a stance upon sheathing his sword, before launching himself forward towards Amon, unleashing two flashes, one horizontal and then vertical, both of which were avoided by Amon, before he darted forwards to deliver a series of punches across Adam's sternum. Adam didn't cave to the assault, and unleashed a series of rapid slashes, all of which where dodged by Amon leaning his body backwards in accordance to each slash. As one of the wider slashes, Amon lashed out with a chop, the edge of his hand smashing into the side of Adam's head. Adam snarled in annoyance, and as the attack knocked him off balance, he used this to his advantage to spin around and slash at Amon; this time, his attack connected and Amon was cut shallowly across the chest, sending a flick of blood into the air. The force of the attack also pushed Amon backwards, and he reached down to grip the ground during this to bring himself to a halt, clutching the slash on his waistline in the process. Adam charged at his downed opponent, and Amon struck upwards with a punch, which Adam blocked with the bare blade of Wilt. Before Amon even had time to pull his fist back, Adam sheathed Wilt; sensing the danger, Amon leapt into the air as Adam drew his sword out in a flash, unleashing a wave of energy in all directions, which seared lines in the buildings and sliced the members of the two rows of Equalists in half which were surrounding the two fighters. Amon landed and turned his head slightly to see the bisected remains of his underlings. He turned back to face Adam, keeping his voice eerily calm. Adam grinned sadistically. Adam Taurus: Really; how so? Amon: Because now I can do this. Water suddenly burst from the pipes that run across the base of the buildings surrounding them, and swirled around Amon. Adam stepped backwards in surprise as Amon thrust out with a hand and sent out a whip made of water towards Adam; as it lashed at the Faunus, Adam slashed out with his sword to intercept the attacks, slowly but surely reducing the length of the water whip until completely dispersing it with one last slash. He didn't have time to rest however, as Amon sent out a barrage of sharp icicles, which Adam blocked by rapidly pulling his blade out of the sheath so that the projectiles smashed against the blade, Adam drawing on the energy in the process. Having collect enough, Adam drew his sword out and unleashed a wave of energy across the ground towards Amon, who collected a large amount of water around himself to convert it into ice. When Adam's attack connected with this ice barrier, Amon was sent skidding back several meters, out from the confines of the buildings and to the edge of a drop that led to the docks. Amon uncrossed his arms, and at the moment he did, a shot range out and his eyes widened in shock. Amon dropped to his knees as he clutched the bullet wound in his stomach. Adam walked towards Amon, lowering Blush. Adam Taurus: Now what will you do? In spite of the wound, Amon glared back at Adam and thrust his arms out to the side; from the water behind him a sprout of water burst out and headed straight at Adam. Adam's eyes widened before he quickly took a stance, momentarily sheathing his blade before drawing it out as the water sprout reach him, both slicing it in half and drawing on its energy. As the attack subsided, Adam sheathed Wilt as he glowed with energy and grinned. Adam Taurus: Have you learn nothing? With his grip tightening on Wilt's handle, he went to draw it out to unleash his Semblance-only to find his arm wouldn't move. In fact, no part of his body would. Adam Taurus: Wh...What?! Amon got back to his feet and marched towards Adam as he mentally Bloodbended him into immobilization with Adam watching helplessly. Adam Taurus: What the hell are you? Amon: I've already told you... He raised a hand, and Adam's body unwillingly brought Wilt and Blush upwards so that the hilt of the sheathed Wilt was directly pointing at his face before Adam's other hand reached up, one of its fingers placing itself upon the trigger. Amon: I am the solution. Before Adam could yell out for mercy, Amon manipulated his finger into pulling the trigger, launching Wilt with so much force to smashed straight through Adam's head at the bridge of his nose, splitting his mask in half. What's more, the energy the blade had collected was released as it smashed through Adam's head, so that when it had finished travelling out, Adam's entire body was slowly vaporized, starting from the hole left in his head. Blush fell from the disintegration hand of its own and clanged onto the ground as Amon looked on. KO! Outcome Boomstick: I know guns are my specialty, but I'm pretty sure that's not how swords are meant to be used. Wiz: Adam Taurus was an exceptional and vicious warrior, but in the end this was a battle that would be won by technique over raw power. Boomstick: And raw power is definitely an area Adam held the advantage, seeing as how he could completely disintegrate a Spider-Droid with enough of it. Wiz: Power was something Adam may have had, but Amon himself held a different advantage; the speed advantage, seeing as how he could dodge a lightning bolt at close ranges. And with this speed, Amon would find plenty of opportunities to use his signature ability before Adam would even have the chance to react; his Bloodbending. Popup: Although Adam may be comparable to Sun, who dodged a lightning bolt from a Sea Grimm, it was calculated that this was only Mach 11, whilst Amon dodged lightning bolts at far closer ranges. Boomstick: Especially considering that Bloodbending is one of the most OP abilities we've ever seen, and Adam would have no way of countering it; his Aura would be completely ineffective since Bloodbending targets the blood within a person's body, something which an Aura doesn't protect. Wiz: The same principle goes for Adam's superior durability of 36 trillion joules, since with Bloodbending Amon could simply...well, you can image how much damage can be caused by twisting a person's body from the inside out. Boomstick: So overall, thanks to his superior speed and Bloodbending, Amon had what it took to clinch the victory, and it Taurus apart that we didn't realize it sooner. Wiz: The winner is Amon. Next Time Inherited power Channeled through flying fists in the season 2 finale All Might vs. Kenshiro Trivia *The connection between Adam Taurus and Amon is that they are both are mask wearing terrorists with an intense hatred for members of a certain group in civilization due to trauma they experienced in the past. However, whilst Adam has a genuine scar, Amon fakes his. In addition, both have battled against former loved ones *This battle would have been in hand-drawn animation *The original music for this battle would have been called 'Bloody Bull' which references Amon's ability to Bloodbend and Adam's status as a Bull Faunus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019